SPICE!
by Min Kagamine
Summary: Girls are different, yet so the same. Rin Kagamine is apparently another case. A SPICE! Fic. R & R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Okay, I saw the PV of SPICE!, and I decided to write a fic on it. So lean back and enjoy it, whether you like it or not! D8 Haha, just kidding. This is my interpretation of SPICE!, and it's told from Len's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

You know, there's different kinds of girls. It's like they have their own flavor or something. Their own spice. For instance, Meiko has a bit of Paprika, Miku has a dash of cinnamon, and Luka has a bit of red pepper. Different kinds…but now that I think about it, girls are the same in every way. They're so easy to manipulate, yet so easy to break at the same time.

But there's one I just can't break.

I know what you're thinking. "HE'S A PIMP!" But that's a lie. Kind of. You see, as cold and pimp-ish I sound, I do this for a reason. In fact, I actually love someone.

That girl happens to be my twin sister.

* * *

**OOOH, CLIFFY! Well, you all know the story of Spice…**

**Reviews are fun to read. Please review. Make them positive. I like the word review. 8D**

**Prologue's short, yes, but I'll add another chapter later.**

**See ya~**


	2. First Day

Yay! People like my stuff! Okay, I think that people wanted the first chapter of this, so here it is!

Hehe…I like how my plots are coming along. Well, since I'm doing decent now, I'm gonna update

More often. Okay, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. 'nuff said.

* * *

**(Third Person P.O.V.) **

"LEN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Rin shouted to her twin brother Len.

Len groaned into his pillow. He absolutely detested mornings. Len's eyes busted open. Today was Monday - the first day of his and Rin's Junior year.

"Crap…" Len mumbled. This was one of his least favorite times in the year-it also meant that all the girls will be swarming him in every way possible.

Len quickly got dressed in his uniform and made his way downstairs.

"Psh, it took you long enough," Rin laughed jokingly. She was over the stove, cooking bacon.

"Yeah. I sure can't wait for today…" Len said sarcastically.

"Wow, you're such a frickin' wimp. Use your head and turn those whores that hang onto you down," Rin said.

"Pfft, I wish I could. But unlike you, I have a reputation," Len said.

Rin cracked up at that statement. "A reputation as what? A playgirl?"

Len was as red as a tomato. "Um…"

"That's what I thought." Rin snickered. Rin shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"You burned it!"

"So? At least I actually know how to cook!"

Len kept his mouth shut.

"Aw, two burns in one day Lennykins?"

"Shut up and eat the bacon," Len said.

"Ugh, fine. Just hurry and eat your own breakfast so we can actually get to school before second period this year," Rin said, jokingly.

Two minutes later, the plate was spotless and sitting in the dish drainer.

"Kay, let's go to school, little miss shota," Rin said.

"I'M NOT A SHOTA!"

* * *

Haku Yowane shaded her eyes from the August sunlight.

"Neru, look! It's Len! He's coming this way!"

"Stop shouting like an idiot and act natural," Neru said, putting down her phone for once.

Rin mentally groaned. Yay. More fangirls.

Neru walked up to Len and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Len! It's been so long!"

"Neru, I saw you about three days ago, and I texted you last night," Len uneasily said. Believe it or not, Neru, Haku, Miku, and all of the others girls scared the absolute crap out of him, stalking him like that.

Rin just gritted her teeth out of disgusted anger.

"Rin," Neru sarcastically greeted.

"Neru," Rin grunted with the same tone. She walked past her going to school, their shoulders bumping in the process.

"Rin, where are you going?" Len asked.

"School." Rin mumbled. "Without any distractions."

Len stopped cold. Is she jealous? No…she can't be jealous. It doesn't add up.

It's supposed to be the other way around.

"RIN, WAIT!"

"_What_?" Rin questioned, venom dripping from her voice.

"I want this to be special."

"You want _what_ to be special?"

"Walking with you to school on our first day of the Junior Year, that's what," Len fired back.

"Oh, so without the obsessed negi whore, or the cell phone bitch?"

"Precisely."

Neru and Haku just stared after them.

"Neru, I think she stole him from us again."

"_You think?"_

* * *

**(Len P.O.V.)**

I observed my new school schedule with Rin, peeking over her shoulder to see her own.

"Hey, how many classes do we have together?" Rin asked. She calmed down considerably. Eh,

I guess she was having her "Monthly Gift."

"Lots of 'em, minus P.E."

"Ah, that's nice…"

I liked her face when she was happy. I'm so sick, thinking of her like that….

"Len," she said. "What, thinking of her again?"

"Of who?"

"Of Miku."

"No." Ew, not twin tails…she's so clingy.

"Don't lie to me. I know when you're lying to me."

"But I'm not-"

"Whatever. Let's just get to class. I think that Mrs. Sakine is our teacher for first period."

Heh, I also think that she has huge knockers.

"Stop thinking about her tits, Len," Rin teased.

My face contorted into pure awe.

* * *

Oh Lenny, you're sooo perverted~

Anyhoo, like it? Love it? If so, give Annej a review. I LIKEZ REVIEWZ! D:

Well, thank you for reading, and come back next chapter!


End file.
